Many industries produce waste, which can have an undesirable effect on human health and the environment. The collection of industrial waste for disposal or recycling is typically difficult and expensive. Currently, various systems are used to collect waste by using a blower, i.e., pneumatic conveyor, and a filtering means to separate waste from flowing air at the source of the industrial waste. For example, present dust collectors, such as wet dust collectors, dry dust collectors, dust collectors including bag filters, and dust collectors including electromagnetic filters, can be used to separate dust from blown air. In wet dust collectors, for example, a water bath scrubber separates the dust from the blown air and in dust collectors including bag filters, the blown air passes through the pores of a solid membrane to collect the dust.
However, the efficiencies of known dust collectors mostly depend on the efficiency of the filtering means and the lower the efficiency of the filtering means, the more energy and suction pressure is required by the blower. As such, typical blowers are not suitable for many applications due to their weak suction pressure and are not practical in applications that require a large volume of dust collection. The weak suction of typical blowers is due to their poor designs. In examples of typical blowers including fans to create suction, the particles being conveyed collide with the rotating fan blades, which deform or break over time, thereby lowering the suction pressure of the blowers. In other examples of typical blowers using compressed air, the particles being conveyed must travel within the stream of compressed air, thereby lowering the volume of particles that can be sucked.
As such, a new, more efficient pneumatic conveyor is needed to convey particles at a relatively higher flow rate and pressure.